Дилан
"Это редкий шанс, так что я хочу понаблюдать за храброй личностью адмирала Дилана." - Кайл Марлон Дилан был адмиралом Королевства Марлон и капитаном королевской Викторишии. Служа под началом короля Кайла, Дилан принял запрос Кила Фризиса на безопасную транспортировку его сына Шоу на материк Эвиллиос, забрав по пути короля и его дочь. После отъезда из Люцифении, Дилана остановили на обратном пути в Марлон. Дилан was an admiral of the Kingdom of Marlon and the captain of the Royal Victoricia. Serving under King Kyle, Dylan accepted Keel Freezis' request to safely transport his son Shaw to the Evillious mainland and fetch the king and his daughter. After departing from Lucifenia, Dylan commandeered the voyage back to Marlon. History История Early Life Ранние годы "До сих пор сколько раз вы сталкивались с подобными монстрами?" "Полагаю, однажды я победил кита. Даже если он был значительно меньше в сравнении." - Король Кайл и Дилан Родившись в 463 году, в дальнейшем Дилан присоединился военно-морскому флоту Марлона, где спустя какое-то время поднялся до звания адмирала. Каждый год проводя на палубе девяносто процентов своего времени, адмирал смог стать капитаном королевской Викторишии; однажды в 490 году королева Прим закрепила за этим судном обязанность сопровождать принца Кайла в ходе его путешествий. После этого Дилан и принц, а позднее король, стали близкими друзьями, проведя вместе много времени в море. В одно из таких путешествий Дилан столкнулся с опасным китом и убил зверя. Позже он женился на женщине, что была на двадцать лет моложе его самого; в определенный момент своей жизни, мужчина поделился новостью о своем браке с Кайлом. Born in EC 463, Dylan later joined the Marlon navy and eventually ascended to the rank of admiral. Spending ninety percent of his time on deck each year, the admiral eventually came to serve as the captain of the Royal Victoricia; sometime during the EC 490s, Queen Prim assigned the vessel to escort Prince Kyle during any of his journeys. Afterward, Dylan became close friends with the prince and later king over the course of their many voyages together. During one voyage, Dylan was faced with a dangerous whale and killed the beast. Later in his life, he married a woman over twenty years younger than him; at one point, he shared the news of his marriage with Kyle.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 1 Merchant's Request Просьба торговца В 505 году друг Кайла, Кил Фризис, попросил Дилана отвезти своего сына Шоу в Люцифению, а по пути подобрать короля и дочь, Юкину Фризис. Адмирал согласился исполнить просьбу торговца и безопасно перевозил Шоу вместе с его одиннадцатью телохранителями по территории Марлона, причалив в местном портовом городе. Когда Шоу нашел Кайла и его товарищей, Жермен Авадонию и Гумилию, Дилан разрешил всем подняться на борт, в то же время на корабле шла активная подготовка к отплытию обратно в Марлон. In EC 505, Dylan was asked by Kyle's friend, Keel Freezis, to sail his son Shaw over to Lucifenia and fetch both the king and his daughter, Yukina Freezis. The admiral complied to the merchant's request and safely transported Shaw and his eleven bodyguards over to the Marlon territory, docking at the local port town. After Shaw retrieved Kyle and his comrades, Germaine Avadonia and Gumillia, the admiral permitted all of them to come on board as they prepared to depart back to Marlon. Как только Юкина подошла к кораблю и отметила довольно сердитые взгляды матросов, Дилан признался, что моряк кажется и ведет себя гораздо грубее среднестатистического человека. Затем адмирал предложил ей отдохнуть в городе, пока еще есть время перед отплытием. Юкина же ответила, что не сможет увидеть неприятную сторону мира, если уйдет далеко от корабля, чем немало удивила Дилана. После этого он позволил любопытной писательнице подняться на корабль и исследовать его столько, сколько она захочет, пока она не трогает многочисленные орудия. Позже появились полководец Вельзении, Шартетта Лэнгли, и полководец Люцифении, Лилиан Муше, решившие проводить Кайла и Жермен, Дилан и им разрешил ступить на борт. When Yukina came to the ship and noted how angry all the sailors looked, Dylan admitted seamen sounded and acted more vulgar than the average land person. He then suggested she rest in town since there was still time before they departed. Yukina replied that she wouldn't be able to see all the unpleasant things if she was kept away from the ship, surprising the admiral. Afterward, he permitted the curious novelist to come aboard and tour the ship so long as she didn't touch the gun batteries. Later on, Beelzenia's Captain Chartette Langley and Lucifenia's Riliane Mouchet arrived to make deliveries for Kyle and Germaine and Dylan permitted them aboard. Проконтролировав свою команду, завершающую приготовления к отъезду, Дилан заметил Юкину на носовой части палубы и предложил ей пройти в ее каюту, объяснив это сильной неустойчивостью корабля во время отплытия. Поблагодарив адмирала, молодая писательница пообещала уйти с палубы, как только закончит писать в записной книжке, хоть это и может занять чуть больше времени. Тут появился Кайл, и Дилан доложил ему о немедленном отправлении, после чего начал пересказывать то, что ему уже сказала Юкина. Впрочем, король прервал его, утверждая, что понял и пришел увести девушку в каюту, ведь остальные трое уже начали волноваться. While overseeing the crew make the final preparations to depart, Dylan noticed Yukina on the bow and suggested she head to her cabin inside, explaining how rocky the ship got during departure. Thanking him, the young novelist said she'd return below deck once she finished writing in her memo book, claiming it would only take a little longer. Afterward, Kyle came aboard deck and Dylan updated him about their departure. As he tried to tell him what he told Yukina, Kyle interrupted that he was aware and explained he came to pick her up since the three below deck were worried.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red Voyage to Marlon Путешествие в Марлон "Они атакуют с подветренной стороны… всю дорогу с родины. Они полные дилетанты." - Дилан о пиратском нападении Soon after, the ship departed and Dylan oversaw the voyage. During the journey, he noticed the poor turn of the tides and instructed the steersman to take a detour route south on the way to Marlon to avoid destroying the vessel. At some point, Kyle complimented that he looked good for his age. The admiral later retired to his room for a time. Hearing from outside that pirates were approaching the ship, he raced from the cabin and told Kyle and Yukina to evacuate the ship if cannonballs began flying. As the sailors calmed down, the admiral asked them for their numbers and learned that six medium sized ships were approaching; he then mused that they must have mistaken their vessel for a merchant ship, it being too foolish to attack them otherwise. After seeing the cannonballs being fired by the other ship, he reassured his passengers that the shots wouldn't hit the ship as this distance. As the ships approached, Admiral Dylan began planning his counterattack, careful not to waste shells until determining their position from the enemy ship. Noticing Kyle was still on deck, the admiral frowned and noted that the king should also be evacuated, only for him to brush the advice off. Soon, Dylan expressed relief that the pirates were windward; seeing the Jamet Mountains in the distance, he realized the pirates must be amateurs to attack from downwind and so close to the mainland. He then said aloud that they were smaller fish than he thought, explaining his reasoning when Kyle asked why he thought so. Afterward, the admiral oversaw the crew as they sank the first two pirate vessels, remarking it was already the end for them. Seeing the remaining vessels continue their approach, Dylan had the warship turn broadside towards the enemy and fire upon them, sinking two more ships. Bewildered, the admiral wondered if they were trying to commit suicide and sank another vessel. Seeing that the remaining ship was going to ram the Royal Victoricia, Dylan commanded Kyle to hold on to something while he calmly stood through the resulting tremors. He then called out that it looked like the pirates were coming aboard, remarking that close quarters combat was the classical method as he glanced at Kyle. Hearing the king say he refused to evacuate again, Dylan shrugged and asked him to stay behind him nonetheless. When the pirates demanded the sailors on the ship surrender, Dylan had his men swarm the ship instead and begin to capture the pirates. The admiral then witnessed the ship's captain and second board the ship alone; readying his sword, he slashed at the pirate captain and was easily dodged, falling down from the momentum. As he crawled on the floor, Dylan was kicked in the face and blacked out as a result. Awakening some time later, Dylan stood and saw the pirates had been subdued, but that was ship was being approached by what appeared to be countless giant snakes in the water. Frantically commanding his crew to strike it with the cannons, he realized with the others that it was a giant octopus. Overseeing the rapid, yet ineffective attacks on the monster, Dylan was approached by Kyle and asked what experience he had with a monster like this. The admiral replied he had taken down a whale, although admitting it was considerably smaller. Asked if it would be better to flee, Dylan replied they were already moving at full speed and that the enemy was fast. Shortly after, Dylan heard Gumillia demanding to speak with the captain and the admiral answered her. After she bluntly requested permission to work on the cannons, the shocked admiral told her they couldn't under the current situation before pointing out an amateur like her could injure herself handling them. Gumillia replied that she would only be writing a few words on them, citing it would take ten minutes. Dylan then sarcastically agreed, qualifying if the ship didn't sink by then, when Kyle interrupted and ordered him to do as she said. As the admiral tried to argue, Kyle interrupted again that she likely knew the most about the monster and that they would otherwise be at the bottom of the ocean. Unconvinced, Dylan remained silent and Kyle elaborated that she was one of the patrons who saved him and therefore they had to bet on her. Finally conceding to the king's demand, he called to the steersman and asked how much time they had before the creature caught up to them. Told it was fifteen minute, Dylan lamented about the mere five minute margin. He then asked the mage if ten minutes was enough time for the ship's hundred cannons and Gumillia calculated they would only need fifty. Adding she already had other help prepared, the green-haired woman snapped her fingers and Dylan saw Shaw leap up with his entourage of bodyguards. Once the group completed the mage's preparations ten minutes later, Gumillia ordered him to target the octopus' forehead. Confused by the request, Dylan listened to the mage explain the exact spot while poking his swollen forehead; crying out in pain that it hurt, the mage stated that was where its weak spot was. As the creature loomed over them, Gumillia gave the signal and Dylan had the ship fire all fifty cannons at the monster's forehead. Met with the monster's ringing cries as it collapsed in the water, the impressed admiral made a groan of mixed admiration and chagrin. He then commanded them to quickly fire at it more; met with silence from the battery deck, the admiral demanded to know why they weren't firing. Once a messenger rushed up and explained that the cannons had completely broken down, Gumillia calmly noted it may have been backlash to the hasty preparations. Kyle then ordered Dylan to cut through the creature and head for Marlon and the admiral questioned his sanity. Once the Marlon King explained it was their best chance to get to the mainland while it was daunted, Dylan admitted they didn't have much other choice before relaying the king's orders to the crew. As the ship changed course and passed the right side of the creature, Dylan and his fellow seamen gulped as its tentacles brushed with the left side of the hull. Once they successfully passed the monster, Kyle proclaimed they should be able to escape until they reached the shore even without any change in wind, prompting everyone to raise victory cheers. They later arrived at Jamet and Dylan and his crew said goodbye to Kyle and his comrades before heading off to party in town.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 1 Personality and Traits Личность и характер Дилан был сдержанным, но веселым человеком. Как ответственного капитана, Дилан сильно заботился о своей команде и пассажирах корабля, никогда не забывая об их безопасности и действуя так, чтобы максимально ее обеспечивать. Dylan was a cautious yet jovial man. A responsible captain, Dylan cared greatly for his crew and the passengers of his ship, always considering their safety and acting accordingly. Serving under King Kyle, the two shared a close relationship and the admiral shared several details about his personal life with the monarch. This extended to Kyle's close friend Keel as well, readily accepting the merchant's request to fetch Kyle and his daughter for him. Dylan was also loyal and dedicated in his service to Marlon, committing himself to the navy lifestyle and serving his kingdom for years without complaint. In times of danger, Dylan possessed grace under pressure and was able to remain calm when dealing with life-threatening situations such as pirate attacks. Aside from this, the admiral was a logical and rational man honed from his years of experience, allowing him to maintain his grace. Despite this, Dylan was unable to deal with completely foreign threats to his knowledge, such as the giant aotako octopus, and was easily bewildered when other people displayed strange or unexpected behavior regarding something. Dylan also had no qualms with marrying a woman twenty years younger than him.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 1 Skills and Abilities Навыки и умения "Для них это уже конец." - Дилан, столкнувшись с пиратами. Дилан был выдающимся моряком, что мог выполнять свой долг адмирала и плавать в море большую часть года. За много лет накопив значительный морской опыт, он обладал богатыми познаниями о ведении морского боя и мог оценить, ударит ли ядро его корабль, по пройденному тем расстоянию. Имея такие познания, Дилан был опытным стратегом и умел очень быстро топить чужие корабли. Также он понимал основные мотивы и тактики пиратов. Несмотря на мастерские навыки на море, Дилан был значительно слабее в фехтовании, потому в ближнем бою победить было легче. Dylan was an excellent seaman, able to perform his duties at admiral and stay at sea for a large part of the year. Due to his years of maritime experience, he also possessed extensive knowledge regarding sea-based warfare and could judge whether or not a cannonball would hit his ship given the distance it traveled. Because of this knowledge, Dylan was a skilled strategist and was able to sink enemy ships very quickly. Aside from this, he had an awareness of the typical motivations and tactics of pirates. Despite his skill at sea, Dylan was considerably weaker at swordplay and was more easily defeated in close combat.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 1 Character Connections Отношения с персонажами Кайл Марлон: Король Дилана. Познакомившись с принцем еще в молодости, Дилан был всецело предан Кайлу как следующему правителю Марлону, кроме того они стали довольно близкими друзьями. Поэтому адмирал был довольно оперативен при обеспечении его безопасности, пусть и мог позволить королю делать что угодно в непростых ситуациях, также держа Кайла в курсе о своей личной жизни. Еще Дилан может при случае распространять то же отношение и на других знакомых Кайла, из-за этого оказав услугу Килу. Kyle Marlon: Dylan's king. Becoming acquainted with the prince at a young age, Dylan was loyal to Kyle as the eventual sovereign of Marlon as well as becoming close friends with him. Because of this, he was quick to assure his safety, albeit also willing to let the king do as he pleased in tough situations, and would also keep him updated on his personal life. Dylan would extend that friendship, as well, to Kyle's other acquaintances, doing Keel a favor due to this. Trivia Интересные факты Conceptualization and Origin Концепция и происхождение *Имя Дилана происходит из валлийского языка, имея значение "большая волна"; Марлон – родина Дилана – вдохновлена Британской Империей. *Dylan's name is derived from Welsh, meaning "great tide"; Marlon, Dylan's native country, in inspired by the British Empire. *То, как Кайл описывает Дилана в качестве убийцы кита, может быть отсылкой к капитану Ахаву – герою знаменитого романа "Моби Дик". *Kyle's description of Dylan having killed a whale may be a reference to Captain Ahab, the protagonist of the famous novel ''Moby Dick. Curiosities Любопытно * Дилан описывается как начинающий проявлять признаки своего возраста: небольшие морщины по краям лица и уже выросшие усы. * Dylan is described as beginning show signs of his age with wrinkles forming along the edges and to have also grown a mustache.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 1 Appearances Появления *Дочь Зла: Прелюдия к Алому (первое появление) *Дочь Зла: Вступление Синего *Эпос о Зле: Дочь Зла (фанбук) (только упоминание) *The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red (first appearance) *The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue *Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook (mentioned only) References Примечания